It's just hair
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Campbell "Sin" Winchester is tired of being mistaken for her identical twin Henri. So she does the only thing she can, she changes her hair.


**Hello people, so this is just a little one shot exercise to play around with my new Spn ocs and is sort of a prelude to an actual story I'm going to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the ocs**

 **Winchester ages**

 **Dean - 19**

 **Sam - 15**

 **Campbell "Sin" - 14**

 **Henri - 14**

A sharp ringing shattered the still silence of the motel room. I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock s snooze button. I sat up and looked around. All three of my siblings were still asleep and breathing deeply. Henri, my twin, was even snoring. I shut off the alarm clock so it wouldn t go off again and wake one of them up before I was ready for them to be awake. I slipped quietly out of bed and snagged a change of clothes out of my duffel. I crept into the bathroom to prepare for the day, or at least the next hour or so.

Ugh, it was only five in the morning. Why was I doing this? I looked up at the mirror above the sink and was instantly reminded of all my reasons. Henri s face stared back at me.

Her hair was long, almost mid back, white blonde and slightly curled. Her eyes were constantly changing from blue to green to gray, in the dim light of the bathroom and paired with my gray tweety bird night shirt they were a dark drowning blue.

Henri s cupid bow lips were tugged down in a frown as I examined the dark circles under her eyes. Gods above and below I had to start sleeping. maybe if my disturbing dreams would stop maybe I could get some sleep.

But the dreams and my sleeping habits were not why I was up at five a.m. and hiding out in a motel bathroom, at least not the whole reason. With a shake of my head to clear out the cobwebs I changed from my jammies and into my day clothes, a dark green tank top, a black zip up hoodie, jeans, and high top converses. I rolled up my jammies and shoved them into my duffel upon exiting the bathroom. I snagged the strap of my book bag, stole Dean s wallet from the nightstand, and booked it out of the room. Hopefully I d be back before any of them woke up. That s why I was doing this so early in the morning.

I walked to the nearest open late/early drugstore. Once inside I sought out their hair dye. There was one box left, the color was midnight skies. It would have to do. I grabbed the box and a pair of hair scissors before walking up to the counter. I used some of the cash from Dean s wallet to purchase my new hair care supplies. I was hoping he d be too distracted by my hair to notice the missing money. I shoved the dye and scissors into my bag before walking back to the motel.

When I got back I hacked at my hair with the scissors, dyed it, let it sit, took a shower to rinse it out, got into my jammies, and crawled back into bed. It was only six thirty. It was Saturday, perfect, I still had hours until my siblings awoke. More than enough time to try to get a quick catnap.

What have you done to your hair Sin? A familiar voice asked as soon as my eyes drifted shut. I sighed, cue the freaky dreams. I didn t know where I was, only that it was some kind of prison with only one occupant. The guy who d given me the nickname Sin. He wouldn t explain why. In fact the first few times I d dreamed of him he wouldn t even speak to me at all.

It was time for a change. I answered with a shrug.

I liked it the way it was. He stated.

Then you ll love my twin. I snapped. My dreams were supposed to be the one thing Henri couldn t have. They were mine not her s. The people I met in them, they knew me, they didn t know her. There was no way for me to be mistaken for her, the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect child, the perfect freaking person.

Why? He asked. He sounded truly curious.

Because she s bloody perfect. I growled. I sighed and ran my hand through my newly shortened hair. I hate that I resent her at times, but honestly, it s not fair that I m always compared to her. I complained. I don t know why I felt like I could confide in him, but even in the first dream I d felt like I could tell him anything.

Before he had a chance to say anything I was awoken by shouting. Henrietta Winchester what the hell did you do to your hair? Oh great, apparently Dad had returned from his hunt. I was really hoping he wouldn t be the first person to see my new do, I was hoping he d be the last if I could get away with it. But Dad seeing my hair, that was inevitable.

Daddy, what are you talking about? Henri asked, her voice sweet enough to give me a toothache.

With a sigh I sat up and opened my eyes. Yeah Dad, what are you talking about? You know Henri is perfect and would never do anything wrong. I on the other hand, Campbell, Sin, the mistake, whatever you wanna call me, tired of being mistaken for my perfect twin would. I wanted a change, and that s exactly what I did. I changed something. I informed my furious father as I swung my legs off the bed to stand.

Oh my god Sin, what did you do to your hair? Henri asked as she finally got a good look at my handiwork.

Cut and dyed it duh. I replied as I padded barefoot over to my duffel bag.

Why? Sam asked. Like Henri he seemed in shock about what I d done. And that showed how much my family really knew me.

Like I said I need a change. I announced as I dug around for my hair brush. The handle was covered in blue black fingerprints from earlier.

I like it. Dean said with a grin. Well someone approved, not that I cared, I didn t need anyone s approval, this was my choice and my choice alone. I ran the brush through my hair.

Cool. I told Dean with a grin, letting him know that while I probably shouldn t have cared I did appreciate him backing me.

Change it back. Dad ordered. I sighed.

It ll grow back on its own. For now I m leaving it the way it is. I replied. I tossed the brush back into the duffel and grabbed my book bag.

Where the hell do you think you re going? Dad demanded as I headed for the door.

Out, this atmosphere is to oppressing. I responded. I knew the answer would enrage him, but I was just so done with all the judgment. I ll be back before dark. There that would soften the blow a bit. And with that I walked out.

I didn t get too far before I heard someone following me. I sighed and ducked between two buildings. My follower was persistent. I made it all the way to a dead end before I stopped and turned to face whoever it was. It was Henri.

What do you want? I growled, crossing my arms.

Was it really that bad? Looking like me. Henri demanded.

Yes! I walk into school and everyone thinks I m you. Teachers look at my grades and ask why can t I be as smart as you. Sam and Dean are the only people who can tell us apart and even then they re silently comparing us. Heck Dad wishes I was you. Then he d have two perfect carbon copies of Mom! I shouted. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I m sorry Henri. All of this has been building up for awhile and today it just erupted. I love you, you know that right? I just... I m tired of being just your shadow. I explained with a sigh, all of my anger and frustration whooshing out of me like a deep breath.

Henri nodded. I know, it s just going to be really weird not seeing my sister every time I look in the mirror. I don t know why she thought that was a bad thing.

I rolled my eyes. It s just hair Hen. It can return to it s original state with enough time.

Alright, come on. I know you needed some time, but we need to head back before Dad really blows his top. Henri told me. I nodded. We walked back to the motel arm and arm. I needed change, that much was true, but I loved my siblings, my twin most of all.


End file.
